brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:44899
__TOC__ 8708 * Hi, I was wondering, why did you constantly continue to change the minifigures included on 8708 Cave Crusher? The minifigures are known from Lego.com: they are Duke and Rex. Please stop changing them. 03:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ** I'm sorry, in the US PM site, the one with the shirt is labeled as Doc, and it makes sense that the one with the Star is Doc - the leader. Let's just leave it as it is now. Also, please sign your posts. 07:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC) RE: can you help me * Hi. Haven't you already uploaded pictures? But I don't actually know what's wrong, but what I do is use the image upload button (second furthest to the right on the button menu) and go from there, but if you have any further questions, don't hesitate to ask. :) 22:13, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ** I don't know exactly what you mean. You could try showing me the article and what you want to do, and if I don't know, you can try asking Nighthawk Leader. 19:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Stickers * Hi. No, I do not believe that the Rock Hacker has any stickers. 04:25, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ** Also, on an unrelated note, you should make a sig so it's easier to get to your talk page (similar to mine). If you want I can help. Fell free to contact me on my talkpage. :), 04:25, 27 August 2009 (UTC) RE: 44899 * Hi. About your signature, what exactly would you like me to do? (i.e. What kind, what do you want it to look like, what colors, etc.) And about 8907 and 8908, they are promos, have you checked your Target's promotional section? (They would not be in the Lego section) I know that they have them at my local Target. I could just be that they 1) haven't stocked them yet, 2) they sold out, 3) They aren't available where you live (yet), among others. 03:46, September 26, 2009 (UTC) User:44899/sig RE: 44899 Signature * Hi. Okay, you're going to want to create a page like "User:44899/sig". On that page, you're going to want to copy and paste my sig code from this page: User:Cpatain Rex/Tests. Then you can tweak the code to suit you needs (i.e. just replace the colors to brown and change the picture link, etc.). If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to send a message my way! :) 04:54, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ** This code: [[User:Cpatain Rex|'Captain ']][[User talk:Captain Rex|'Rex']] . 05:11, October 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: Power Miners * Hey, I suppose that we can make a page for it and list that as a source... I'll make it and wait to see where that information goes and what that site says in the future. Thanks for telling me, :) 03:57, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: how? * Hey, admins are nominated at Brickipedia:User rights/Nominations- they are generally users who have been around for a long time and have made many edits. And to sign with your custom signature using four tildes, you need to go to "preferences", and under "signature:" type in (if User:44899/sig is the page your sig's on). Just a warning though, this change will be Wikia-wide so on any wiki you sign on, it'll look for a page with this name and make your signature whatever's on that page 06:02, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: power miners wikia * Hi, I think what you have done so far is basically what I would have done, except you may want to contact the current bureaucrat/admin of the wiki (Collector1) and ask them whether they could make another user an admin, since bureaucrats (and Wikia staff members) are the only users who can change user rights. Since there are only three other users with more than 5 edits, I don't think a nomination page would be necessary at this point, but it may be- that's up to the wiki. 23:35, October 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: Power Miners * Hey. I'm happy to hear that you found them! I wish I could, but my local Toys-R-Us never seems to get anything early. :( About lifting the block, I placed it their dud to excessive vandalism, but I suppose that I can lift the block on 8188 and 8189. I only ask that you watch over them for vandalism if possible. If you want any other blocks lifted, feel free to ask, :) Thanks, 05:23, November 20, 2009 (UTC) RE: Brickmaster * Hey. Yeah, it'd be great if you could add a picture! I've never heard of this before and actually kind of want to see what it looks like. :D (I don't have Brickmaster) Thanks. 23:55, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ** Actually, is it the same as the German one? If it is then I'll add a note and link to that one on each page. 00:10, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ... HI 44899, I am new here. WHen i type in the code for rock watchmen it doesn't work and can you please tell me the code for the blast roller. (and a picture too) Congratulations! You've reached over 100 edits! Great job! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 11:37, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: picture * Hi, to change a wiki's logo, go to File:Wiki.png, then click "upload a new version of this file", and the file you upload will replace the old logo. It may take some time to update though. 09:49, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Blast Roller * Hi 44899, I hear you get BrickMaster magazine and could you please send me pictures of the pages with instructions for the Blast Roller? If so, thanks. -User:Powerminerzilla ... Can You Please Put up a Picture of the Blast Roller? And please put the instructions in the talk page? Pufflesrcute 04:07, December 27, 2009 (UTC) RE: easter egg * Yeah, it does look like a game, maybe a DS game? We'll just have to wait and see. -User:Powerminerzilla Re: doc * Hi, if you're sure he's in this set, feel free to add him (sorry, I have absolutely no knowledge of Power Miners so I can't really help you out :S) 08:47, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Confused Well, thanks. But before I got the CK set i went on rex's artical and it said he has the hair. Pufflesrcute 10:31, January 13, 2010 (UTC) CITY WIKI Please come.. I adopoted it some time ago and i want it to be big.. please help.. thanks.. --[[User:Boidoh|'Boidoh']][[User talk:Boidoh|'talk']][http://legocity.wikia.com/|'LEGO City Wiki'] 00:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Eruptorr Um, I never recall calling Eruptorr a "She" and I never messed around with any description of anything -- R-Drop1892